


Take My Air

by YesMyLord (EternalGhost)



Series: Drive [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, breath play, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGhost/pseuds/YesMyLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the deep, dark parking lot, pressed up against my car<br/>With your hands around my neck, I felt the pounding of your heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Air

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of the "Drive" series. There will probably be one more, if I can decide which lines of the song will work.

_"In the deep, dark parking lot, pressed up against my car_

_With your hands around my neck, I felt the pounding of your heart."_

_  
_

It has been a month since the day your walls came down and you opened yourself up to me, letting me into the pain and grief that has been your life. A month since we crossed the boarder of friendship into something more. It has been hard – you're not used to letting people in – but slowly you are healing, sharing more and more of yourself, and nothing has been more rewarding. I don't think you will ever truly understand just how much it means to me to watch you fall asleep on the weekends, and wake up beside you as the pale autumn sun bathes your small form.

 

You have told me time and again that you have no real desire to celebrate what you call silly milestones, but I won't listen. I want to show you a cheesy, wonderful one month anniversary, and that is why we're seated at the back of an almost empty movie theatre, making out, not paying any attention to the spectacularly bad movie that is playing. You are practically in my lap, almost shaking with need as my hand skirts up your thigh, but I don't touch you, no matter how prettily you beg with your eyes, glazed and blown with lust. If I wanted to I could torment you until you lost all control, and you are almost there when the ending credits begin to play and the lights come up. When I see your face, lips swollen and wet, pupils dilated until your eyes are almost black, breath coming in short, desperate gasps, I almost take you then and there. I think you know how hard I have to try to keep control, because your mouth tilts to a smirk and you stand up, reaching your hand out to me. I take it and let you lead me out of the theatre, into the parking lot. It is dark, and my car is in a far corner of the lot. You press close as we walk, and grin up at me, so happy and at ease. It makes my heart swell, and I realize once again how far I've fallen for you.

 

When we reach my car you follow me around to the driver's side, and before I can question it, you have me pressed up against the cold metal, pushing up onto your toes to kiss me. I hum happily as our tongues meet, teasing and tangling. Your hands are on my shoulders, my arms wrapped tight around you, our bodies flush together. You grind against me, still hard from before, and I moan as your hands slide up to rest around my neck. I can still breath, but the pressure is there, a reminder that you hold the power, and that thought has my hips rolling forward, this side of desperate. You know just how to get to me, and it surprises me still, though it shouldn't. I don't easily relinquish control, but for you I would give up anything. When I'm a shaking, moaning mess you pull back, a smile of pure evil on your angelic face and tell me to get in the car. I try to protest, but you shut me up with a look.

 

The drive back to the hotel where I booked us a room for the night is too long, but it's worth it when we get there. You attach yourself to me as soon as the door of the elevator shuts, shoving me against the wall, grinding against my leg as you pant heavily, head against my chest. I stare down at you, holding your hips, guiding your motions, and we reach our floor too soon, because I can tell you're close again. With an achy moan you pull yourself away from me, stumbling down the hall, fingers fumbling with the key card when you reach our room. I take it from your clumsy fingers, unlocking the door myself, and we tumble into the room. I kick the door closed and you're on me again, pressing me against it, needy and greedy as you mould your lips to mine.

 

We're both desperate enough that we could end like this, against the door, rutting like teenagers. It has happened before, but I don't want that this time. I want to make you feel special, so I push you away gently, guiding you to the bed. Your hands scrabble at my clothing, undoing buttons, pulling at fabric until I stand naked before you. Your clothes join mine on the floor moments later, and you shove me down on the bed, climbing astride me, pressing and rocking against me as I arch up under you. One of my hands slides down your back, over the curve of your ass to press a finger against your entrance. You're already slick and stretched, and you blush as I smirk up at you and whisper hot in your ear what a naughty, desperate boy you are. You moan at my words and grind down, gasping and rocking your hips as back and forth as I slide two fingers in. I remove them minutes later and lift you up, positioning you above my cock. You slide down, head thrown back, body arched so beautifully as you take me in until you're flush against me. I allow you to adjust before sliding my hands under your thighs and urging you up, up, and back down again, over and over, as I begin to thrust in time with your movements. I angle myself so that each pass of my cock deep inside you brushes against that bundle of nerves that has you crying out, loud and raw. You're getting close, I can tell by the way you shudder and grind down hard and desperate for more, more, more, and I whisper please. Your hands slide from my chest up to my neck, and the pressure is so perfect, just this side of too tight, and I'm gasping harsh as best I can, my entire body arching as you find your climax, tightening around me, ropes of your cum streaking my chest. My hands grip your hips, hard enough to bruise as I hold you in place, grinding up into you as your fingers clench tighter and my vision starts to go black around the edges. All I can see is your face, eyes wide, lips swollen, jaw slack with leftover pleasure, and all that with the beautiful lack of oxygen is enough to push me over the edge. It feels as though it will never end, and when it finally does you press close, kissing me gently, fingers soft now as they smooth over my neck where I will be marked for days to come. Like always, you won't be able to walk right, and I'll have to wear a scarf, but nothing feels more right as I hold you, my hands running up and down your back.

 

Later that night I watch you sleep, your breath deep and even, and I whisper a promise into the darkness, one I've made to you many times before...

 

“I will hold you close forever, and when the world is pressing down on you until you can't breath, you can take my air away to keep yourself alive. I love you, Ciel.”

 

It may just be my imagination, but I swear that you smile, sound asleep, soft, and just for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments feed the muse :)


End file.
